


Na polski, bo łatwiej mi tak czytać

by carrotcakes



Category: Faraon | Pharaoh - Boleslaw Prus, Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcakes/pseuds/carrotcakes
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Izabela Łęcka/Kazimiera Wąsowska, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Na polski, bo łatwiej mi tak czytać

Bolesław Prus  
Kronika tygodniowa - Kurier Warszawski, rok 1881, nr 102, dnia 7 maja  
Opłakane skutki „przychodzenia z pomocą prawu" tudzież – innych cnót. - Jeremiady aptekarskie i  
społeczne znaczenie „powinszowań". - Sprawa nauczyciela ze studentem. - Nowe projekta. - Czy cnota  
dla reklamy przestaje być cnotą. - Praski uniwersytet i pogrzebowa mówka dla C. K. Austriackiej  
Biurokracji.  
Jeżeli do miłości dodamy miłość, potem legalność, potem poszanowanie wolności, a potem gorliwość,  
pobożność i przyjaźń, co wypadnie na sumę?...  
\- Proces kryminalny!... A oto dowód.  
Pewna panienka ma opiekuna i dwie opiekunki. Opiekun kocha dziewczynkę, ponieważ, jak mówią, w  
czwórnasób powiększył jej majątek. Opiekunki także kochają pupilkę, gdyż pozyskały najtkliwsze  
przywiązanie z jej strony.  
Pewnego razu zażądał opiekun, ażeby dziewczynka przeniosła się od opiekunek do jego domu. Pupilka  
jednak przez miłość dla opiekunek nie chciała przenieść się do domu opiekuna, a opiekunki, szanując jej  
wolność, nie nalegały.  
Wtedy opiekun zwrócił się o pomoc do sądu. Sąd wydał przychylny wyrok - i - pewnego dnia w mieszkaniu  
opiekunek stawił się komornik, chcąc w imieniu prawa na rzecz opiekuna „zająć" pupilkę.  
Pupilka nie dała się „zająć".  
Wówczas przyjaciele opiekuna zrobili mu uwagę, że każdy legalny obywatel winien „przychodzie z pomocą  
prawu". Gdy zatem innego dnia pupilka i jej opiekunki wracały ze mszy od Bernardynów, opiekun i jego  
przyjaciele postanowili „przyjść z pomocą prawu", jako niżej:  
Opiekun schwycił pupilkę za jedną rękę...  
Opiekunki przez miłość i poszanowanie cudzej wolności schwyciły pupilkę za drugą rękę...  
Przyjaciele opiekuna i opiekunek „śpiesząc z pomocą prawu" pociągnęli jednego i drugie każdy w swoją  
stronę...  
Po czym zrobił się krzyk na ulicy - i - wszyscy znaleźli się w objęciach cyrkułu, który, jak wiadomo, jest  
uniwersalnym punktem równowagi dla sił działających w różne strony.  
Stało się więc to, czego najmniej można było oczekiwać. Pupilka, którą każdy chciał zachować ode złego  
amen, rozchorowała się. Opiekunki za swoje dobre serce zostały stratowane, a opiekun i jego przyjaciele za  
swój lojalny zamiar „przyjścia z pomocą prawu" będą mieli proces o publiczny gwałt i porwanie...  
Dbajże teraz o pupilki, szanuj cudzą wolność, uczęszczaj na msze święte, nade wszystko zaś „przychodź z  
pomocą prawu", a - zrobisz interes!...  
Do tej pory słyszeliśmy, że tylko ubogie sieroty płakały na swoich opiekunów i przysparzały im dużo  
kłopotów. Dziś przekonywamy się, że nawet bogate sieroty miałyby powód do płaczu, a ich opiekunowie do  
narzekań na niepotrzebny kłopot. Skąd wypływa wniosek, że obecny stosunek opiekunów do sierot i sierot  
do opiekunów powinien być zreformowany, ale w jaki sposób?... na razie odgadnąć nie mogę.  
Gdym myślał nad tą kwestią społeczną, otrzymałem list z prowincji, z którego przekonywam się, że:  
poziome zgryzoty są udziałem nawet - aptekarzy.  
Profanom wydaje się, że aptekarze są najszczęśliwsi ludzie na ziemi. Według pojęć ogółu, ich praca polega  
na kręceniu właściwym tłuczkiem we właściwych moździerzykach, co lubo jest wyczerpującym zajęciem,  
jednakże hojnie się opłaca.  
Za swoje bowiem trudy ma aptekarz darmo lekarstwa, wodę sodową i kolońską, soki, maście, pomady,  
różne chirurgiczne narzędzia i - cieszy się wyjątkową opieką prawa, które nie tylko pozwala mu zarabiać  
100%-200%, ale jeszcze co parę lat podwyższa taksę.  
Gdy zaś nadejdzie ostatnia godzina, gdy ciało opadnie na dno grobowego alembiku, a dusza na skrzydłach  
lotnych olejków wzniesie się wonna aż do progu niebieskiej bramy, wówczas powiedzą jej:  
\- Duszo farmaceuty! Dużo wprawdzie zgubiłaś ludu wynajdując specjalne lekarstwa. Ale ponieważ nie  
zawsze wypełniałaś to, co było zapisane w receptach, więc - odpuszczają ci się grzechy!  
Tak sądzi ogół o doczesnych i wiekuistych szczęśliwościach aptekarzy. Zobaczmy teraz, co oni mówią sami  
o sobie.  
„Diabła warte nasze życie! - pisze jeden z nich. - Materiały apteczne drożeją, doktorzy zapisują coraz tańsze  
recepty, wypoczynku nie mamy ani w piątek, ani świątek, w dzień ani w nocy, a ciągły pobyt między  
trującymi substancjami popycha nas do grobu.  
Wszystko to jednak byłoby nic, gdyby nie dozór, czysty soliter, na którego nie ma lekarstwa!  
Bywało, siedzisz za kantorem, myśląc: jak ci się zwiąże koniec z końcem przy takiej drożyżnie? skąd  
weźmiesz pieniędzy na opędzenie najpierwszych potrzeb, aż wtem - przynoszą z poczty list... Czytasz go...  
Dozór w słodkich słowach donosi ci, że przyjeżdża na rewizją!...  
Zgryziony, jak gdybyś zamiast morfiny wyekspediował strychninę, posyłasz o kilka mil po najlepszego  
kucharza, kupujesz na potrawy najdziksze bestie rogate i szczeciaste i sprowadzasz najdroższe wina, jakie  
daj Boże pić choremu w tyfusie...  
Zjechał dozór. Roztasowuje się na kilka dni wraz z lokajem w najochędożniejszych pokojach, jada za trzech,  
pali najosobliwsze cygara, a ssie butelki - jak pijawka. Nie dość na tym: przewraca ci do góry nogami całą  
aptekę i wreszcie, znalazłszy coś niewłaściwego w opakowaniu rumianku, nakłada pieczęcie i spisuje  
protokół.  
Toż samo jego lokaj robi w kuchni.  
Za te szykany muszę mu wynająć pocztowe konie, karetę i moim kosztem wysłać go na kark sąsiadowi,  
Po kilku wizytach zacząłem się tak pilnować, że dozór, choć kręcił się w aptece jak robak w serze, nie  
znalazł nic. Jadł ze złości... strach, jak on jadł!... A pił, a palił, a zapisywał sobie najdroższe lekarstwa!  
Wreszcie - wyjechał, znowu na mój koszt i - w kilka dni - doniósł mi, że: ktoś tam chce w naszym  
miasteczku założyć drugą aptekę, a on, niby dozór, zapytuje mnie o «zdanie» w tej kwestii...  
Poznałem oczywistą chęć zgubienia mnie i - pojechałem na naradę do starszego kolegi w mieście  
gubernialnym.  
Kolega, wysłuchawszy mnie, spytał:  
\- A czy regularnie wysyłasz mu «powinszowania»?  
I pokazał palcami.  
Zrozumiałem. Tego samego dnia pożyczyłem u Żydków 200 rs, złożyłem wizytę, gdzie należy,  
«powinszowałem», komu należy, szczęśliwego powrotu z rewizji - i - już nie będę miał pod bokiem apteki!  
Ale nie na tym koniec, bo jak słyszę, chcą nam zniżyć taksę o 20%... Jeżeli to prawda - pójdziemy wszyscy  
z torbą, gdyż według sumiennych obliczeń, na pokrycie owych rewizyjnych obiadów, przejazdów i  
«powinszowań» potrzebna by nam była raczej podwyżka o jakie 20%, nie zaś zniżka taksy!..."  
Na tym kończy się list aptekarza. Ponieważ, zgodnie z jego życzeniami, taksa ma podnieść się o 20%, więc  
zapewne pokryje mu koszta „powinszowań" - i - będzie zadowolony.  
List ten nasunął mi pomysł do zreformowania systemu opieki nad bogatymi sierotami.  
Niechby tylko z majątku małoletnich rada familijna pobierała wynagrodzenie wedle aptekarskiej taksy i  
niechby nad radą familijną czuwał arcyopiekun, mający prawo w wypadku nieporozumień wyrokować  
ostatecznie.  
Wówczas opiekunowie składaliby arcyopiekunowi - „powinszowania", który tak byłby z nich zadowolony  
jak dziś dozór - z aptekarskich.  
Arcyopiekun podnosiłby co pewien czas taksę opiekunom, którzy tak byliby z niego zadowoleni, jak dziś  
aptekarze z dozoru.  
Małoletni zaś byliby zadowoleni i z arcyopiekunów, i z opiekunów tak, jak dzisiaj publiczność z aptekarzy i  
z dozoru.  
I jeszcze sławna sprawa.  
Na pogrzebie ukochanego przez uczniów nauczyciela, student uniwersytetu wyraził się dosyć lekko o  
jednym z nauczycieli żyjących i na cmentarzu obecnych. Przystosował mianowicie do jego osoby jakiś  
rzeczownik złożony z czterech liter.  
Owa drażliwa pogadanka prowadzona była incognito - ,,na stronie", jak mówią w teatrze, gdzie na przykład  
zdarzają się takie dialogi:  
ORESTES  
do Pyladesa  
Miło mi odświeżyć z panem dobrodziejem dawną znajomość.  
Na stronie  
Nudzi mnie ten cymbał!...  
PYLADES  
(na to, udając, że nie słyszy, odpowiada)  
Prawda, panie, mamy dziś bardzo ładny dzień!...  
Student, który widocznie grywał teatra amatorskie, wypowiedział swoją uwagę „na stronie". Nauczyciel  
jednak, stojący w pobliżu, „wyszedł z roli", sprawę wziął na serio i udał się ze skargą naprzód do kuratora, a  
potem do sądu.  
Tu nastręcza się uwaga.  
Szkoda, że zatargi między nauczycielami i uczniami rozstrzygają się dziś przed sądem, cywilnym czy  
kryminalnym, wszystko jedno, ale zawsze poza obrębem naukowej korporacji.  
Kiedyś... kiedyś... bywały inne zwyczaje. Przestępcę sądzili jego koledzy pod przewodnictwem profesorów.  
Gdyby utrzymał się ten obyczaj, obwiniony usłyszałby od najbliższych sobie, że: są pewne rzeczowniki,  
których nie stosuje się do osób rodzaju męskiego, że świat nie jest amatorskim teatrem - i - zapewne, z  
własnego natchnienia, pogodziłby się z obrażonym nauczycielem, bo młodość jest wiekiem niespodzianych  
wybuchów i szlachetnych popędów.  
Inni również skorzystaliby z owego koleżeńskiego sądu, a tym sposobem jeden wypadek obrazy stałby się  
dla kilku pokoleń bodźcem do szanowania zwierzchników czy tez osób starszych.  
I znowu padły na nasze społeczeństwo dwa uczciwe pomysły.  
Panowie: Wierzchlejski i Moldenhawer opracowali ustawę „towarzystwa pomocy dla sług", a nieznani  
autorowie: ustawę „stowarzyszenia prywatnych oficjalistów" w Kieleckiem.  
Każde z tych towarzystw ma na celu pobudzić do ofiarności pewną klasę pracodawców tudzież skłonić do  
przezorności i zapewnić spokojniejszą przyszłość - pracownikom. Z ustaw tych, jeżeli zostaną zatwierdzone,  
wyrosną kiedyś instytucje nie tylko zwiększające dobrobyt, ale - zapobiegające skutkom międzyklasowej  
nienawiści, która tak bujnie dojrzewa we wszystkich krajach Europy.  
Tymczasem już dziś autorowie ustaw zasłużyli na powszechne uznanie. Oni bowiem streszczają w sobie  
najlepsze instynkta ogółu: dbałość o uboższych i bezinteresowną pracę. Oby tylko nie zabrakło im środków i  
dróg, niezbędnych do wykonania każdego projektu!  
Dawniej miewaliśmy ludzi, którym nie brakło ani tych środków, ani dróg. Przez jakiś czas nazwiska ich  
figurowały na każdym projekcie mającym na celu publiczne dobro, niby nazwiska arystokracji w  
rozmaitych heraldycznych wydawnictwach. Dziś ludzie ci, jak ślimaki w czasie niepogody, pochowali się w  
swoje muszle. Czy zleniwieli?... czy zniechęcili się?...  
W naszych sądach o pożytecznej działalności tkwi pewien błąd. Ile razy człowiek mający rozległe interesa  
robi coś, tyle razy nie mówimy o tym: co robi? ale o tym, że: robi dla reklamy.  
W tej kwestii należy się porozumieć.  
Łaskawi państwo! ja nie wiem, dlaczego obywatelska zasługa ma osłaniać twarz kapturem albo jak mięczak,  
zwany sepią, rozlewać dokoła siebie farbę dobrych czynów kryjąc się w głębi morza? Moi państwo! ja  
widywałem ludzi, którzy spełniwszy coś w licznym i dobranym towarzystwie zachowywali tak ścisłe  
incognito, że tylko mocny rumieniec na ich obliczach wskazywał autorów. Ale wierzcie mi, o czytelnicy! że  
czyny tych ludzi nie były obywatelskimi i jeżeli przynosiły sprawcom niepożądaną reklamę, to ogółowi nie  
dawały najmniejszego pożytku.  
Reklama jest pokarmem ambicji, a ambicja jedną z potężnych sprężyn ludzkiej działalności. Reklamę  
uzyskać można rozmaitymi sposobami. Herostrat spalił świątynię, Efialtes zdradził ojczyznę, Alcybiades  
uciął psu ogon, Diogenes mieszkał w beczce dla zdobycia reklamy. I każdy zdobył ją. Ale obok tamtych  
ludzi nie można stawiać takich, którzy „dla reklamy" ratują życie bliźnim, zakładają szkoły lub  
stowarzyszenia, pomagają uczciwej nędzy. Bo ci tworzą dla społeczeństwa nowe siły.  
Owszem - niechaj w tym kraju wszyscy robią choćby t y l k o dla rozgłosu, ale - niech coś robią. Lepsza jest  
bezczelna, byle pożyteczna dla ogółu praca aniżeli pogardzające reklamą - safandulstwo. Kurtyna, która  
zasłania scenę na początku widowiska, budzi ciekawość - ale kurtyna nie podnosząca się od pierwszego do  
piątego aktu włącznie [nie] jest zabawną rzeczą.  
Nie wstydźmy się więc reklamy, ale próżniactwa, i nie potępiajmy użytecznych reklamistów, ale pilnujmy  
tego, ażeby reklamowali się czynami. My zaś będziemy opiewać ich zasługi.  
Rodzina słowiańska obchodzi znakomitą uroczystość. Oto: po wieloletnich rozprawach zatwierdzono w  
Pradze czeski uniwersytet.  
Przeciw tej instytucji w namiętny sposób protestowała tak zwana partia centralistyczna, a właściwie: zepsuta  
do szpiku kości austriacka biurokracja, bukiet arogantów, uciskaczy i wszelkiego rodzaju łapowników,  
między którymi znajdowała się zaledwie garść uczciwych ideologów.  
Partia ta w ciągu kilkudziesięcioletnich rządów wypleniła przemysł w Galicji, zorganizowała rzeź w r. 1846,  
uwolniwszy włościan z jarzma pańszczyzny i nie dawszy im ani oświaty, ani kredytu - zaprzedała ich  
lichwiarzom i szynkarzom. Partia ta ściągnęła na Austrię wojenne klęski - germanizowała, a raczej ogłupiała  
słowiańskie narodowości, drażniła wszystkich przeciw wszystkim, a nareszcie upadła w błoto giełdowych  
szwindlów, pociągając za sobą sztandar, na którym, jakby na kpiny, wypisane były hasła: emancypacja!  
cywilizacja! liberalizm! i tym podobne brednie.  
Nikt ich nie podkopał; runęli sami, pod ciężarem własnej przewrotności.  
Ciekawe były argurnenta tych ludzi przeciw czeskiemu uniwersytetowi.  
Dowodzili oni, że język niemiecki jest Czechom niezbędnie potrzebny od kolebki do grobu, jak gdyby Czesi  
nie wiedzieli sami: co im jest potrzebne i w jakim stopniu?  
Chełpili się wyższością swojej literatury, która miała ucywilizować Czechów - jak gdyby nie było prościej:  
tłumaczyć znakomite niemieckie dzieła na czeski język aniżeli całemu narodowi zaprzątać głowę i zabierać  
czas mechaniczną nauką języka.  
Wrzeszczeli, że Austria upadnie, gdy przyzna ludzkie prawa Czechom, jak gdyby bezpieczeństwo państwa  
zależało na płaceniu dobrych pensyj kilkunastu szlafmycowym uczonym, nie zaś na zadowoleniu milionów.  
I w cóż dzisiaj obróciły się ich teorie, służące za parawan brutalnej sile?...  
Dopiero gdy osłabnął ten zakon doktrynerów i wyzyskiwaczy, gdy zobaczył cały świat, że wśród nich nie  
ma ani mądrości, ani sprawiedliwości, ani nadmiaru uczciwości, wówczas - przekonano się, że państwo żyć  
może bez nich i że więcej rzetelnych usług oddadzą mu siły nowe, dotychczas pogardzane i niweczone.  
Kronika tygodniowa - Kurier Warszawski, rok 1881, nr 277, dnia 10 grudnia  
Niespodzianka pod tytułem: Kolęda dla gospodyń. - Kalendarze Ungra i Szustra. - Strażak. -  
Nieprawdopodobna historia dra Markiewicza. - My, Niemcy i Wschodnia Słowiańszczyzna.  
Najważniejszym wypadkiem ostatnich dni, nadającym się do dziennikarskich rozmyślań, jest naturalnie:  
Kolęda dla gospodyń przez autorkę 365 obiadów.  
Kolęda obejmuje: zaćmienia w r. 1882, ewangelie na wszystkie święta, przepisy gospodarskie tudzież  
rejestrzyk bielizny do prania na każdy miesiąc, dalej jarmarki, a nareszcie wielką liczbę artykułów  
dotyczących: kuchni, spiżarni, pracy kobiet, filozofii, nerwowych cierpień, dramatu i poezji.  
Między innymi znajdują się tam i aforyzmy, na przykład:  
„Czarninę, zamiast mąką, zaprawiać miodownikiem, a będzie wyborna."  
„Kobiety to anioły, które przez bramy raju na dno piekła nas prowadzą."  
I tak dalej.  
Największą jednak osobliwością Kolędy jest dołączające się do niej premium w formie butelki soku i słoika  
gruszek w occie. Jeżeli każdy egzemplarz książki posiada tego rodzaju dodatek, to naprawdę wypada się  
lękać, że autorka w roku bieżącym dołoży do swego wydawnictwa.  
W każdym razie Kolęda jest książką fachową i pożyteczną. Szczerze pragnąłbym doczekać tych czasów,  
kiedy u nas nie tylko "gospodynie", ale także szewcy, krawcy, ślusarze, stolarze otrzymają specjalne  
noworoczniki, obejmujące tyle przynajmniej nowych i praktycznych wiadomości, ile znajduje się ich w  
kalendarzu autorki 365 obiadów.  
Błagam jednak przyszłych wydawców kolęd dla: „budujących lokomotywy" - „żelazne mosty" -  
„fortepiany" - „kasy ogniotrwałe" itd., ażeby, przysyłając mi do reklamy swoje edycje, nie dołączali do nich  
premiów, z którymi, dalibóg! nie wiedziałbym, co robić i gdzie je postawić?  
Była kiedyś epoka, w której zajmowanie się kuchnią i spiżarnią należało do złego tonu. Wówczas znikła  
rasa znakomitych gospodyń i tradycja polskich potraw. Panny na wydaniu nie umiały przepowiedzieć: czy  
pewna kura zaniesie lub nie zniesie jaja? ale natomiast i karteczowały ludzi panieńskimi wiadomościami z  
zakresu: słownikarstwa, chronologii i encyklopedii.  
Była to epoka romansów George Sand, bladych dziewic i katarów żołądka. Przeciw niezdrowym prądom  
owego czasu pani Ćwierciakiewiczowa podniosła sztandar 365 obiadów i - zrobiła pierwszy krok do  
ocalenia kraju.  
Dziś każda młoda gospodyni, jeżeli nie potrafi ugotować nawet lanego ciasteczka, to przynajmniej posiada  
w swojej biblioteczce wydawnictwa - wskrzesicielki naszych gospodarskich tradycyj. Jest to więc  
zapowiedź lepszych czasów: dla żołądka przez kuchnię i dla społeczeństwa - przez żołądek.  
Zasłużyłbym na nazwę niewdzięcznika i wroga własnej przyszłości, gdybym nie wspomniał, że w tych  
również czasach dostał się do mego „kantoru" Kalendarz Ungra i Ścienny Kalendarzyk Szustra. I tych nie  
potrzebuję zalecać, ponieważ znane są ludziom dawniej aniżeli moje kroniki. Dodam więc tylko, że  
kalendarzyk Szustra jest rzeczywiście praktyczny, a w Kalendarzu Ungra czuć wielką staranność redakcji  
działu literackiego. Przy tym każdy z nich rozdaje się darmo, naturalnie dobrym znajomym.  
W szeregu kalendarzy zupełnie nowym zjawiskiem jest: Rocznik-Strażak z dewizą: „Bogu na chwałę,  
ludziom na pożytek" - wydany w Piotrkowie.  
W naszej zatęchłej atmosferze dziennikarskiej, gdzie w braku lepszego zajęcia ludzie kłócą się o drukarskie  
błędy, plagiaty, o potrzebę zakazów przeciw żydom i tym podobne brednie, skromny Strażak jest jakby  
powiewem świeżego powietrza.  
Przede wszystkim znajduje się tam opis ochotniczych straży ogniowych, to jest tych kółek zacnych i  
dzielnych ludzi, którzy dla dobra bliźnich poświęcają swój czas, siły, zdrowie, niekiedy życie.  
Jedna mała tabliczka cyfr, wzięta z tej książki, uczy nas więcej o stosunkach kraju aniżeli całe stosy  
jałowych polemik quasi ekonomicznych i społecznych.  
Może na przykład chcecie wiedzieć, jakie klasy społeczne interesują się publicznym dobrem?  
Otóż, ze szczegółowych wykazów podanych przez 14 miast i miasteczek, okazuje się, że w nich między  
stoma ochotniczymi strażakami liczy się:  
właścicieli domów........15%  
urzędników, adwokatów, lekarzy, aptekarzy itp....21%  
kupców, przemysłowców i rzemieślników ........59%  
wyrobników.........5%  
Z czego widać, że w kraju naszym jeszcze lokatorowie nie biorą się za łby z karnienicznikami, czeladnicy z  
majstrami, wyrobnicy z kapitalistami, nieoświeceni z oświeconymi - ale wszyscy pracują zgodnie: „Bogu na  
chwałę, ludziom na pożytek."  
A może interesuje was pytanie: jakie wyznania w naszym kraju poczuwają się do obywatelskich  
obowiązków?  
Podział strażaków ze względu na wyznanie dostarczono tylko z 12 miast, w których na stu czynnych  
członków znajduje się:  
prawosławnych ......1%  
protestantów.......7%  
starozakonnych......16%  
katolików ........76%  
A możeby które z pism zajęło się dowodzeniem: potrzeby usunięcia Żydów ze straży ogniowych?...  
Niektóre straże, jak nas uczy Rocznik, mają już swoje pieśni; do takich należą: piotrkowska, makowska i  
sochaczewska.. Straż łęczycka zdobyła się dopiero na sygnały na trąbce.  
Strażak pomieszcza dalej specjalnie strażacką komedyjkę. Wchodzą do niej: Chwatek, czeladnik szewcki,  
zuch co się zowie - Podbitek, jego majster, wielki miłośnik kufla - pani Lucyna, miła wdówka itd. Treść zaś  
jest ta, że młode wdowy bardzo lubią wychodzić za strażaków, słusznie sądząc, iż ten, kto wydobywa dzieci  
z ognia, również potrafi dobrze - być wzorowym małżonkiem.  
Wreszcie na końcu znajduje się „rozmowa podsłuchana" między Pompką, nocnym stróżem i Saprycmanem,  
faktorem. Może myślicie, że rozprawiają o potrzebie j u den hecy? Bynajmniej! Mówią sobie, w sposób o  
tyle przyjacielski, o ile nudny, że na świecie jest bieda, że lepiej być czynnym (słonkiem straży ogniowej  
aniżeli honorowym, a najlepiej żadnym, i - że w strażach bywa więcej naczelników aniżeli pracowników.  
Przypatrzywszy się Strażakowi, nie mogę powstrzymać się od życzenia, aby prowincja przyjęła jak  
najszerszy udział w naszym życiu umysłowym, którego jedynym browarem jest dotychczas Warszawa.  
Ludzie na prowincji mają jakieś lepsze serca i trzeźwiejsze głowy. Ich piśmienniczym utworom brakuje  
tylko form - naszym, zaś, niestety! zaczyna brakować treści...  
W ciągu krótkiej dziennikarskiej kariery zdarzyło mi się spotkać osoby, które z najlepszą wiarą i intencjami  
zapewniały mnie, że moje sądy w sprawie klas pracujących - tylko szkodzą klasom pracującym, że moje  
poglądy na przyczyny demoralizacji włościan tylko - mącą ludziom w głowach i że nareszcie mój głos,  
doradzający sprawiedliwe traktowanie Żydów przez chrześcijan i chrześcijan przez Żydów, tylko - jątrzy  
obie strony przeciw sobie nawzajem i przeciw mnie samemu.  
Słowem: przedstawiano mi, zawsze z zupełnym przekonaniem, że cała moja publiczna działalność tylko  
szkodzi, zaciemniła i rozdrażnia i że za wszelkie, zresztą niemożliwe u nas, wybuchy ciemnoty i nienawiści  
\- ja powinien bym odpowiadać!  
Podobne zdania wydawały mi się niesłychanie dziwnymi i sądziłem, że w tym mieście tylko ja jeden jestem  
takim osobliwym człowiekiem, który w oczach pewnych statystów robi wówczas źle, gdy robi dobrze, i -  
powinien odpowiadać za to, że robi dobrze.  
Ale Pan Bóg skarał moją pychę, bo otóż znalazł się nierównie zasłużeńszy człowiek, któremu na mocy tego,  
że robił dobrze, wytoczono kryminalny proces!  
Tym fenomenem jest dr Stanisław Markiewicz.  
Jeżeli od kilkunastu lat zabierał ktoś w dziennikach głos nad sprawami publicznego zdrowia, jeżeli ktoś  
popularyzował zasady higieny; jeżeli ktoś ogłaszał, co w ucywilizowanych krajach robi się, a czego się nie  
robi w sprawach sanitarnych; jeżeli ktoś potężnie dzwonił na potrzebę kanalizacji, na wzmocnienie  
sanitarnego dozoru, jeżeli ktoś zwracał uwagę na opuszczone niemowlęta, zaniedbanych terminatorów,  
przeciążonych pracą gimnazjalnych uczniów - to z pewnością tym ktosiem był... dr Markiewicz.  
Człowiek wielkiej nauki i serca pełnego zapału wdarł się na zaniedbane u nas pole higieny publicznej i orał  
je - unquibus et rostro. Walczył bronią cytat, rozumowań, cyfr, dowcipu. Słowem: na wszelkie sposoby  
przekonywał wszelkich ludzi, że powinni dbać o zdrowie i że - nie powinni własnymi rękoma szczepić  
dokoła siebie ognisk zarazy.  
Kiedy wybuchła u nas w roku bieżącym epidemia ospy i dyfterytu, dr Markiewicz zawiadomił o tym całą  
publiczność, nie wyjmując inspektorów lekarskich, jeszcze w dniu 29 sierpnia, w nrze 191 „Gazety  
Warszawskiej". Głos jego był tak donośny, że zwrócił uwagę miejscowych władz policyjnych i sanitarnych.  
Dzięki jemu zwołaną została sanitarna komisja i - obostrzono dozór nad chorymi, naturalnie - w parę  
miesięcy później.  
I otóż temu samemu doktorowi Markiewiczowi inspekcja lekarska wytoczyła proces: „o rozszerzanie chorób  
zaraźliwych"!!  
W jaki sposób dr Markiewicz: „rozszerzał choroby zaraźliwe"? Ha! chyba w taki, że je leczył i że upominał  
się o ustanowienie przeciw nim zaradczych środków. Inspekcja lekarska twierdzi, że: „nie doniósł o nich  
inspektorowi". A skądże inspekcja dowiedziała się o istnieniu tych chorób, jeżeli nie z jego artykułu?...  
Pierwsze środki zaradcze przeciw ospie i dyfterytowi zarządził, jeżeli się nie mylę, nie urząd lekarski, ale -  
jenerał Buturlin. Otóż, gdyby zapytano jenerała: kto mu nasunął myśl ratowania miasta: czy dr Markiewicz,  
czy urząd lekarski? odpowiedź byłaby ciekawa!...  
Gdyby sędzia pokoju nie odrzucił skargi lekarskiego urzędu, dr Markiewicz musiałby zapłacić znaczne  
grzywny za to, że publicznie ogłaszając swój artykuł o ospie, nie doniósł o niej urzędowi sanitarnemu!...  
Światły sędzia uwolnił doktora od kary pieniężnej, odgadując zapewne, że tę samą kwotę można by użyć na  
„cele sanitarne", niekoniecznie w formie kary. Czyliż dr Markiewicz, dla uniknięcia sądowego skandalu, nie  
wolałby ofiarować urzędowi lekarskiemu kilkudziesięciu rubli - na szpitale albo na dom podrzutków?  
Jeżeli ma istnieć kara za tego rodzaju „występki"sanitarne, to niechże już idzie do kas sanitarnych, nie  
sądowych.  
Nie wiem, czy jest to chwilowy kaprys, czy spóźnione spostrzeżenie faktu, dość, że kilka petersburskich  
dzienników zwróciło uwagę na - niebezpieczeństwa niemieckiej kolonizacji.  
W rozprawach tych uderzyły mnie głównie dwa zdania.  
„Nowoje wremia" zawiadamia swoich czytelników, że Niemcy rozsiadają się w guberniach zachodnich i  
małoruskich nie tylko gęsto, ale i z pewnym systemem. „Nowosti" zaś twierdziły kilka tygodni temu, że my,  
Polacy, nie mamy powodu lękać się Niemców i że tylko udajemy obawę.  
Oba dzienniki mają słuszność.  
„Nowoje wremia" ma słuszność z tego powodu, że istotnie w guberniach zachodnich i małoruskich Niemcy  
okazują pewien system w kolonizacji. O ile na przykład mnie wiadomo, to na żyznych ziemiach  
południowej Rosji Niemcy, już mający swoje gospodarstwa, solidarnie płacą dobrowolną składkę na  
wykupywanie gruntów dla ich dorastającego potomstwa, Jest to nauka dla Polaków, Małorusinów i  
Wielkorosjan, z której każdy w swoim zakresie powinien by skorzystać. Niemniej jest to straszny fakt, który  
dowodzi, że Niemcy przeskoczyli już nasze plemię i wzięli się do ekonomicznego podboju między  
Małorusinami.  
U nas Niemcy wsiąkają także w społeczny organizm, dzięki następującym przyczynom.  
Niemcy mają spółki i kapitały do wykupywania ziemi u nas, podczas gdy nasi rolnicy nie posiadają ani  
potrzebnych im instytucyj kredytowych, ani spółek do parcelowania majątków i osadzania na nich włościan,  
ani rolniczych stowarzyszeń w celu podniesienia gospodarstw.  
Niemcy mają szkoły techniczne i wykwalifikowanych przemysłowców i majstrów; my nie mamy takich  
szkół, a więc brak nam odpowiedniej ilości przemysłowców i majstrów.  
Niemcy cieszą się zaufaniem i mają wpływy; my jesteśmy pozbawieni i jednego, i drugiego. Dzięki temu  
mamy mniej szans do utrzymania jakiegoś przywileju albo ulgi aniżeli Niemiec.  
Pomimo to my nie wzdychamy wcale do wypędzenia Niemców z kraju lub do ograniczenia ich praw, jak  
przypuszczają „Nowosti". Chcemy tylko mieć takie same prawa i przywileje jak oni, a resztę - zrobimy  
sami.  
Dalej „Nowosti" mają słuszność, że my nie boimy się Niemców. Oni już weszli do nas, już są tu, już z nami  
walczą. My także wzięliśmy się za bary z germańskim kolosem, więc bać się - za późno! Dla nas minęła  
pora przewidywań i obaw - nastała epoka walki i dziś tego się chyba tylko obawiamy, ażeby: „niebo nie  
spadło nam na głowy!..."  
W tej walce oni mają za sobą większą liczbę, wyższą oświatę, kapitały, porządek, bardziej rozwinięte  
zwyczaje ekonomiczne. A jednak!... przyszłość należy do cierpliwych. I my ich nie pokonamy, i oni nas nie  
zetrą; jest to walka ze skałą - kropli wody, która tylko chce wydrążyć sobie miejsce, i wydrąży je.  
Co nam najwięcej dodaje otuchy, to okoliczność, że Niemcy lekceważą nas, my zaś szanujemy ich i uczymy  
się od nich. Oni są wielkim, godnym podziwu państwem; my chcemy tylko żyć i - będziemy żyli. W naturze  
mały kamień ma taką samą rację bytu jak i wielki kamień.  
Na jedną przecie rzecz nie zwróciły uwagi ani „Nowosti", ani „Nowoje wremia". Oto uznaliśmy, że tu, na  
tym gruncie, położenie Niemców jest korzystniejsze. Co gorsza: nikt się temu nie dziwi!  
Może tym odkryciem zasmuci się „Nowoje wremia".  
Dla nas jest ono starym pewnikiem i dla tego spokojnie patrzymy w przyszłość!  
Niech też „Nowoje wremia" zrozumie, że ekonomiczną walkę z Niemcami, za całą wschodnią  
Słowiańszczyznę, prowadzimy dziś my jedni i że naszymi sprzymierzeńcami są... Kto?... Francuzi!...  
Tak już daleko zaszły sprawy, a oto dowód, pierwszy z brzegu.  
W guberni chersońskiej, w miejscowości Krywoj-Rog, a więc w punkcie całkiem dla nas obojętnym, polski  
inżenier-górnik S. Kontkiewiaz odkrył i wyznaczył obfite pokłady doskonałej rudy żelaznej. Cztery czy pięć  
lat donosił o tym rosyjskim kapitalistom i - żaden z nich nie poświęcił ani kopiejki na eksploatację. Niewiele  
już brakowało, ażeby Niemcy, zagarniający powierzchnię ziemi, nie sięgnęli do jej wnętrza...  
Szczęściem, znalazła się kompania francuska, która zakupiła grunta i rozpoczęła pracę, z góry zastrzegając,  
że posługiwać się będzie nieniemieckimi żywiołami.  
Gdzie byli wtedy i o czym pisali współpracownicy „Nowego wremieni"?  
Rzeczywiście, niezmierne bogactwa rosyjskich terytoriów, przy małej ludności i braku kapitałów, ocalone  
być mogą od ekonomicznego najazdu Niemców tylko przy udziale potężnych kapitałów francuskich.  
Toteż przez wdzięczność już dziś - wymyśla się tym sprzymierzeńcom, co znowu jest w duchu „Nowego  
wremieni".  
Henryk Sienkiewicz, Listy z podróży do Ameryki (fragm.)  
IV. Koleją Dwóch Oceanów  
Gdym pomyślał, iż będę pierwszym z Polaków, który z naocznych wrażeń opisze wielką kolej Dwóch  
Oceanów, myśl ta tyle nadała energii i pośpiechu moim czynnościom, że już piątego dnia po przybyciu do  
New Yorku znalazłem się wraz z towarzyszem moim na Zachodnim Dworcu, z którego kolej wychodzi do  
Chicago. Załatwiwszy sprawę z rzeczami i wykłóciwszy się z zawiadowcą stacji, który jako  
prawdziwy yankee, chciał nam koniecznie sprzedać drogo sznur do obwiązania jednego z pakunków,  
ruszyliśmy w kierunku Wielkiego Zachodu. Wyjechaliśmy z New Yorku w nocy; dlatego brzegi Hudson  
River widziałem tylko po księżycu. Szczęściem, noc była jasna od księżyca i od śniegu, który pokrywał  
okolicę, mogłem więc do woli paść oczy przepysznymi widokami rozpościerającymi się po prawej i lewej  
stronie kolei. Ogromna, szeroka rzeka błyszczała jakby taśma srebrna. Na brzegach stały nieruchome,  
milczące, czarne lasy; okolica wydawała się, zwłaszcza po nocy, dość dzika i dziewicza, a fantazja moja  
zaludniła ją Indianami i bawołami, po których, mówiąc nawiasem, ślady już zatarły się w tych stronach i o  
których tu urodzeni i wzrośli mieszkańcy niewiele więcej wiedzą od mieszkańców Warszawy albo Lublina.  
Jakkolwiek wskutek stosunków łączących mnie z pewnym młodym tłumaczem geografii  
Guthego wiadomości moje geograficzne równają się wiadomościom przeciętnego trzecioklasisty mającego  
przeciętną nadzieję promocji do klasy czwartej, wyznać jednak muszę, że Amerykę, a przynajmniej Stany  
Zjednoczone wyobrażałem sobie jako kraj daleko cieplejszy. W Europie, w Belgii, Francji, a nawet i Anglii  
zostawiłem za sobą wiosnę, wody szeleszczące i zieleniejącą ruń zbożową; tu zaś, na szerokości geograficznej  
Włoch południowych, śnieg leżał na polach, powietrze było surowe, dojmujące, a drzewa wśród ciemności  
nocnych rysowały się w twarde, bezlistne kontury. Hudson River nie była jednak zamarzniętą, widziałem  
bowiem wielkie parowce przerzynające spokojną toń tej szerokiej rzeki, co zwłaszcza nocą wspaniały  
przedstawia widok. Wkrótce jednak rzeka znikła nam z oczu. Pociąg biegł drogą wyżłobioną w skale, której  
wysoko wznoszące się po obu stronach ściany zakrywały zupełnie krajobraz. Chwilami przelatywaliśmy przez  
tunele, ale przelatywaliśmy wcale nie z ową osławioną szybkością amerykańską, o której tyle poprzednio  
zdarzało się słyszeć i czytać. Przeciwnie nawet, do dzisiejszego dnia tyle już najeździłem się rozmaitymi  
kolejami amerykańskimi, iż mogę powiedzieć na pewno, że wszelkie opowiadania o szalonej jeździe są  
wierutnymi bajkami. Pociągi amerykańskie nie tylko nie chodzą prędzej, ale chodzą bez porównania wolniej  
od zwyczajnych europejskich, z wyjątkiem tylko nadzwyczajnych pociągów, które bądź to dla fanfaronady,  
bądź dla oryginalności lub na koniec — interesu przebiegają takie na przykład przestrzenie, jak z New Yorku  
do San Francisco, w ciągu trzech dni i trzech nocy.  
My jechaliśmy siedm dni i siedm nocy, wprawdzie bez przystanków dłuższych jak godzinę lub dwie, ale  
tak jak jeździ np. u nas kolej terespolska. Nie wliczam jednak w tę rachubę kilkodniowego przymusowego  
przystanku na jednej stacji, na której zasypały nas śniegi. Przez owe siedm dni mieszka się w wagonie, sypia  
w wagonie, jada w wagonie, a z czasem tak się do tego przywyka, że potem już i usnąć przez parę nocy nie  
można bez zwykłego kolejowego huku i zwykłego kolejowego drżenia. Kto jeździ tak zwanymi sleeping  
carami, temu podobna podróż przechodzi dość znośnie; sypia się bowiem na łóżku mniej więcej takim albo  
nawet i lepszym jak w domu; ale kto musi przepędzać noce w zwykłym wagonie, ten cierpi prawdziwe męki;  
w opowiadaniach bowiem o wygodzie i komforcie wagonów amerykańskich tyle jest prawdy, ile w wieściach  
o kolejowej szybkości. Zwyczajny amerykański wagon pierwszej klasy jest to ogromna buda, wzdłuż boków  
której stoją dwa szeregi ławeczek, każda na dwie osoby, środkiem zaś znajduje się miejsce dla  
przechodzących. Ławeczki te, obite zwykle wypłowiałym welwetem albo obdrapaną zieloną ceratą, są tak  
wąskie, że z trudnością mogą pomieścić dwie średniej tuszy osoby, stoją zaś tak blisko siebie, że każdy  
opatrzony trochę dłuższymi nogami śmiertelnik rzeczywiście nie wie, co z nimi zrobić, jeżeli zwyczajem  
wielu Amerykanów nie zechce ich oprzeć na poręczy następującej ławki, chwytając w ten sposób jakby w  
szczypce głowę pierwszego lepszego pasażera.  
W każdym z dwóch końców wagonów znajduje się przy tym piecyk żelazny, w który posługacz kolejowy  
nakłada dzień i noc tyle węgli, ile się zmieści. Gorąco oczywiście jest nie do wytrzymania, swąd jeszcze  
większy od gorąca, pasażerowie spacerują po całym pociągu, konduktor raz po raz przetwiera drzwiami,  
zimny wiatr wpada z całym zapasem reumatyzmów; sąsiedzi żują tytuń, spluwają, jedzą, śpią; wszędzie  
największy nieład i nieporządek; na podłodze mnóstwo skórek od rozmaitych owoców, skorupek od  
orzechów, fajansowych spluwaczek, o które potykasz się co krok; jedni gwiżdżą, inni śpiewają, inni chrapią,  
dzieci wrzeszczą, mężczyźni zdejmują surduty, kobiety są jak można do rosołu, słowem: istna zarwańska  
ulica.  
Rankiem szczególniej wagon taki wygląda jak prawdziwe pobojowisko. Wśród tego chaosu krąży  
konduktor, wcale nie taki poczciwina, jak w Europie, który klasyfikuje podróżnych na „porządnych” i  
„nieporządnych” i rozsadza ich wedle tej klasyfikacji, albo któremu daje się papierosa za to, żeby nikogo  
więcej nie puszczał do przedziału; ale wielki konduktor, wielka figura, istny kapitan okrętu, który przełazi się  
ciągle po całym wagonie, siada w sleeping carach lub drawing roomach, zakłada nogi na nieprawdopodobne  
wysokości, zdejmuje surdut, przysiada się do kobiet, często jest wspaniałym, czasem wyniosłym, czasem  
majestatycznym, czasem wyniośle poufałym lub tylko karcącym, a czasem opuchniętym po nieszczęśliwej  
zamianie kilkunastu kułaków z jakim traperem, który znowu nie robi sobie nic nawet z osób tak wysoko  
położonych.  
W ogóle na tych kolejach jest tak: jeżeli ty obrazisz konduktora, wyzwie cię na kułaki, popodbija ci oczy  
i wyrzuci z wagonu; ale jeżeli jesteś silniejszy, to ty możesz zgruchotać mu szczękę i wyrzucić z wagonu. Toż  
samo ma się rozumieć i o tych dżentelmenach, którzy palą w piecach lub ścielą łóżka w sleeping carach, choć  
zresztą jak wszędzie, tak i w Ameryce, kto się sam szanuje i awantury nie szuka, ten jej nie znajdzie, owszem,  
jeżeli jest cudzoziemcem, będą go tu na swój sposób szanować.  
W sleeping carach, to jest w sypialniach wagonowych, albo jeszcze w tak zwanych Silver Palace Pulmana  
panuje istotnie pewien komfort i większy porządek. Wieczorem przychodzi Murzyn, wyciąga rozmaite  
szuflady w bokach wagonów i zamienia je w łóżka, które umieszczone są jedne nad drugimi w bocznych,  
dłuższych ścianach wagonów, każda zaś jedna para oddzielona od drugiej adamaszkowymi firankami. Takie  
dwa łóżka nazywają się sekcją: łóżko dolne lepsze, górne gorsze; kiedy się podróżuje we dwóch lub we dwoje,  
zamawia się naprzód taką sekcję i ma się na noc jakby własny, i to adamaszkowy buduar; podróżujący jednak  
pojedynczo i nie chcący płacić za całą sekcję, mają prawo tylko do jednego łóżka, co jest nieprzyjemnym i  
ambarasującym… ponieważ często się zdarza, że ta sama sekcja przypada nie na dwóch, ale na dwoje.  
Nie ma w tym najmniejszej przesady. Stary Niemiec sprzedający cygara, który jechał razem z nami aż do  
Omaha, był współwłaścicielem sekcji, której dolną, wygodniejszą połowę zajmowała również wiekowa i  
chuda jak śmierć miss. Każdego ranka oboje rzucali na siebie nader niezadowolone spojrzenia, co wieczór zaś  
biedny Niemiec musiał gramolić się na górne łóżko, co czyniąc, gniótł pościel dolnego i stękał, jakby miał  
zamiar oddać w tej podróży duszę.  
Taki zwyczaj w Europie pociągnąłby zapewne za sobą rozmaite mniej więcej skandaliczne następstwa.  
Amerykanie jednak nie znajdują w nim nic dziwnego. Tłumaczy się to łatwo nadzwyczajną czcią i  
szacunkiem, jakim tu otoczona jest kobieta. Każda z kobiet, chociażby najmłodsza, jeśli tylko podróżuje sama,  
jest pod opieką wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy krwawo, bo po prostu pięścią, rewolwerem, lub w stanach, gdzie  
panuje prawo lynch, nawet postronkiem, mszczą się za wyrządzoną jej obelgę, choćby to byli prości tylko  
górnicy lub farmerowie. Swoją drogą czci tej i uszanowania nie należy brać za jedno z francuską  
wykwintnością. Dżentelmenowie, którzy z nami jechali, jakkolwiek należący do wyższych warstw  
społecznych, bynajmniej nie uważali za niestosowne chodzić wobec kobiet bez surdutów lub bez butów, a  
gdyśmy zwracali na to ich uwagę, odpowiadali, że rzecz nie w tym i że zachowywanie takich czczych pozorów  
jest tylko blichtrem, poza którym kryje się podstęp i zasadzka. My jednak po staremu trzymaliśmy się prawideł  
nie amerykańskiej, ale naszej polskiej i europejskiej dworności, która przez kobiety tutejsze za najlepszą jest  
uważana. (…)


End file.
